An Untold Story
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: (Episode AU) An extended scene from the episode The Secret, as the Waltons siblings, learn an untold story around Jim-Bob's birth


**The story bellow, its a small extended scene, from the episode The Secret. **

**Hepe you like it**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

DSCWin, thanks for the fixes and for the idea

* * *

**AN UNTOLD STORY**

Dinnertime had arrived quickly that evening and as usual, the whole family gathered around the table to eat their meal. But as everyone grasped hands and Grandpa opened his mouth to say the blessing, John raised a hand, calling everyone's attention. The truth was that, for a long time, something had been gnawing away at him, slowly fading every day but still there, and now that Jim-Bob had found out about the secrecy surrounding his birth, John thought it was time for everyone to know the truth. So he called everyone's attention to talk.

''Everyone, today John-Boy and Jim-Bob reminded me of something that for a long time, your mother and I tried to avoid telling you'' he said and Olivia squeeze his hand.

''What is it, Daddy?'' Erin asked and John smiled fondly to all his children.

''I want everyone to pay attention to what I'm going to say. It's important.''

''What's going on, son?'' Grandpa frowned.

John continued. ''Children, we've told you all that you were all born in this house. These four walls have seen the day in which you all came into this world.'' He started ''Every one of you, except for Jim-Bob,'' he said, and all of them looked at their father.

''I wasn't feeling well," Olivia began. "And by the time Jim-Bob was coming, your father thought it would be better if I went to the hospital since it could be risky if I stayed home,'' Olivia said with a deep breath.

''I remember that day…'' Jason interrupted. ''Not much, but I remember that we stayed with Mrs. Brimmer and she got us some cookies and toys.''

''I remember that too,'' Mary Ellen said, but seeing her parents features, she paled. ''Why are you telling us this, Daddy?''

''Children…'' John took a deep breath and looked toward his wife who nodded. ''Jim-Bob didn't came into this world alone. That's why Mama had to stay in the hospital when he came. There were two children that came into the world, but only one was able to stay,'' he tried to explain in the best way possible.

''Wait, two? Where's the other one?'' Elizabeth asked, confused. Olivia smiled.

''He's a star, my love,'' Olivia said.

''Wait, so… are you saying that Jim-Bob had a twin brother? We had another sibling? Daddy, what happened? Why didn't you tell us?'' Mary Ellen asked.

''That's enough questions,'' Grandma scolded.

''No, Ma, they need to know the truth,'' John said. ''Your brother, Jim-Bob's twin, was named Joseph Zebulon Walton, and he died two hours after being born,'' he said and the room fell silent, children looking between their parents and grandparents, not exactly knowing what to say.

''Why did that happen, Daddy?'' Erin asked, shocked.

''I don't know, sweetheart,'' he said. ''And I'm sorry that we never told you before, but I didn't want to upset your Mama even more,'' he said.

Olivia smiled at him.

''But now you all know about that and you know that he's our guardian angel and we should be thankful for that,'' Olivia said, eager to change the subject from something so emotional.

''And for having our Jim-Bob here with us,'' said John-Boy.

''Amen,'' Grandpa said, thinking the same thing.

''Alright,'' John smiled and patted his hand on the table. ''Now, enough of talking, let's eat,'' he said.

''I'm anxious for that!'' Ben agreed, making Elizabeth and Jim-Bob laugh.

_/_

After that day, the name, Joseph Zebulon Walton, wasn't talked much of, but he was always thought of. And the family cherished the fact that Jim-Bob was with them, and Ben and Elizabeth stopped their teasing about him not being a Walton, as he proved to be just as much, of not more of a Walton than any of their siblings.

But what made Jim-Bob happier was the fact that his parents didn't blame him, which had scared him for a moment. Now, little Joseph Walton was up there in the sky, watching over them.

END


End file.
